runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Digsite Quest
thumb|Een examinerPraat met een examiner in het Exam Center. Zij zegt dat ze examinator is voor mensen die in de Digsite willen meewerken. Wanneer je dit hoort vraag je of je ook zo een examen mag afleggen. Dat mag maar je moet wel toestemming krijgen van de beheerder van het museum van varrock. Ga dus naar het museum van varrock en praat met Curator Haig Halen. Afbeelding:Kaart_digsite.png Je vraagt of hij de brief van de examiner wilt ondertekenen. Hij zal dit doen. Ga nu terug naar het Exam Center en praat terug met een Examiner. Je zegt dan dat de brief ondertekend is en daarop wil ze direct een paar vragen stellen. Annuleer het gesprek dan want je zal de vragen allemaal fout hebben. De antwoorden op het examen gaan we bij studenten halen die het examen als is gedaan hebben. Student 1: Praat met de eerste student (zie kaart hierboven) Hij wil de antwoorden geven als jij zijn speciaal kopje terugvindt. Hij herinnert zich dat hij bij de tenten werkte toen hij het verloor. Ga naar het huisje met de Panning Tray. (kaartje hierboven). Pak de Panning Tray en probeer in de panning point te visses. Iemand zal je tegenhouden. Hij zegt dat je geen toelating hebt om daar te vissen. Als je hem een cup of tea geeft, mag je wel vissen. Geef je cup of tea dus aan hem. Nu mag je wel vissen. Als je vangst heb klik je op de optie search. Het is mogelijk dat je nuggets krijgt. Drop deze en probeer het opnieuw totdat je de cup hebt. Geef deze aan student 1. Hij zal zijn antwoord geven. (zie lijst hieronder) Student 2: Praat met de tweede student (zie kaart). Ook zij heeft een bezitting verloren die je eerst moet terugbrengen, namelijk haar knuffelbeer. Ga naar de plaats met 'knuffelbeer' op de kaart hierboven en doorzoek alle struikjes op de berg. Je zult dan haar knuffelbeer terugvinden. Ga terug naar de student en geef haar knuffelbeer. Ook zij zal haar antwoord geven. (zie lijst) Student 3: Deze is natuurlijk ook een bezitting kwijt. Zijn Animal Skull. Deze is gestolen door één van de werkmannen. Zoek ze en besteel ze. Het kan zijn dat je andere dingen krijgt, drop deze dan. Als je de Animal Skull hebt moet je deze naar de student brengen. Hij zal zijn antwoord geven. Ga terug met een examiner praten. Je eerste examen begint. Antwoord met de volgende antwoorden: 1. The study of the earth, its contents and history. 2. All that have passed the appropiate Earth Sciences exam. 3. Leather gloves and boots to be worn at all the times; proper tools must be used. Bezoek de 3 studenten opnieuw en vraag hen naar de antwoorden van het tweede examen. Ga daarachter terug naar het Exam Center en los het 2de examen op met de volgende antwoorden: 1. Samples taken in rough form; kept only in sealed containers. 2. Finds must be carefullly handled, and gloves worn. 3. Always handle with care, strike the rock cleanly on its cleaving point. Ga opnieuw naar de studenten en vraag opnieuw naar de vragen voor het 3de examen. Studente 2 wil deze keer enkel haar antwoord geven voor een opal. Ga met je Panning Tray naar de rivier waar je het kopje opgevist hebt. Doe hetzelfde tot je een opal hebt. Breng deze naar de student en ze zal haar antwoord geven. Als je alle studenten opnieuw bezocht hebt, ga je terug naar het Exam Center voor het 3de examen. De antwoorden zijn: 1. Brush carefully and slowly using short strokes. 2. Samples cleaned, and carried only in specimen jars. 3. Handle bones carefully and keep them away from other samples. Als het goed is heb je nu 3 certificaten. Ga nu terug met Curator Haig Halen praten in het museum van Varrock. Hij zal je feliciteren en iets te eten of te drinken aanbieden. Ga nu terug naar het Exam Center. Ga in de zuid-westelijke en zoek in het cupboard. Je zal een Specimen Jar vinden. Je hebt ook een Specimen Brush nodig. Het kan zijn dat je die nog hebt van toen je de animal skull steelde. Zo niet, besteel dan opnieuw een werkman. Ga nu naar het meest noordelijke terrein van de Digsite (zie kaart) en gebruik de trowel die je van de examiner gekregen hebt op de grond. Graaf overal een beetje tot je een talisman krijgt (dit kan een heel tijdje duren). Als je die hebt ga je terug naar het Exam Center en praat met de expert in het huisje waar je de Specimen Jar gehaald hebt. Hij is onder de indruk van je vondst en geeft je een briefje met de toestemming om onder de grond te werken. Ga naar het terrein met de winch (winch 1 aangegeven op kaartje) en geef daar het briefje aan een werkman met een spreek-optie. Dus niet de werkman die vlak bij de winch staat. Gebruik vervolgens je rope op de winch en kruip naar beneden. Wanneer je geen ropes bij je hebt kun je deze altijd stelen van een werkman. Als je beneden bent zoek je de bricks die de weg versperren en doe de search optie. Klim nu terug naar boven. Ga nu naar de andere winch (winch 2 op kaart) en gang hier ook een rope aan en klim naar beneden. Beneden tref je een man aan die 'Doug Deeping' heet. Praat met hem en vraag hoe je een grote hoeveelheid stenen moet verplaatsen. Na wat uitleg geeft hij je een sleutel. Klim dan terug naar boven. Loop nu naar de tent waar je de Panning Tray gehaald hebt (zie kaart als je niet meer weet). Gebruik daar de sleutel die je gekregen hebt op de kist en je zal een Chemical powder vinden. Ga uit de tend en doorzoek de Specimen tray totdat je een Charcoal vind. Gebruik de Charcoal op de pestle & mortar. Je krijgt dan Ground charcoal. Loop dan naar de tonnen vlak naast de tent en gebruik je trowel op de middelste ton. Gebruik nu je vial op de middelste ton en je krijgt Unidentified liquid. Deze pot kun je beter niet droppen want dan verlies je 250 hp. Deze potions zijn dus net als rock cakes ook handig voor mensen die Dharoks gebruiken om hun hp omlaag te krijgen. Ga naar winch 1 (op kaart) en klim naar beneden. En pak de Arcenia root op die vlak naast het touw ligt. Klim weer naar boven en ga naar de expert en gebruik de vial op hem. De Unidentified liquid wordt nu Nitroglycerin. Gebruik ook de Chemical powder op de expert en dat verandert dat in Ammonium nitrate. Doe de nitrate dan op de vial en je krijgt Mixed chemicals. Doe dan de ground charcoal op de vial en vervolgens de arcenia root. Je hebt nu Chemical compound. Ga nu terug naar winch 1 en klim opnieuw naar beneden. Gebruik je Chemical compound op de stenen en gebruik je tinderbox dan op de stenen. Nu zal je screen een beetje trillen en als dat gestopt is zullen de stenen uit de weg geruimd zijn. Loop naar de plaats waarvan te weg is vrijgemaakt en neem het tablet op. Ga ten slotte met het tablet naar de expert. En hij zal je een verhaaltje vertellen. De quest is nu klaar. Afbeelding:Reward.png en:Digsite Quest Categorie:Gemiddelde Quest